To compare the increment and clearance of FActor VII in healthy warfarin anti-coagulated subjects 1) after transfusion of photochemically treated, S-59 reduced autologous Fresh Frozen Plasma with 2) after transfusion of untreated autolgous Fresh Frozen Plasma. The photochemical treatment technique is a novel mechanism for pathogen inactivation of potentially contaminated blood products. Use of the GCRC would be 2 sessions per patient (n=30 patients; 2 bed-days per patient) of a 2-hour plasma infusion followed by serial blood draws.